User blog:ChocolateBliss/Memories Chapter Four
Balloon's POV I suddenly wake up in a daze. {INTENSE SCREAMING} Oh gosh, that was awful..I think I had a nightmare.. {RUSTLE} The moon was still showing, slowly going down as dusk approaches. I glance at the alarm clock. Five-thirty. That's another hour of sleep. However, I don't feel like sleeping again. Not after that awful nightmare I just had.. I sit up straighter in bed, trying not to drift asleep, and dream again. {KNOCK KNOCK} Who could that be? "C-Come in.." {DOOR OPENS} OJ walks in, holding an orange sleep mask. "Good morning Balloon." My eyes widen. "G-Good m-morning O-OJ.." He opens the curtain near my bed. "Did you sleep well?" NOPE. I plaster on a fake smile. "Yes, I did. You?" "As usual." {BIRDS CHIRPING} OJ places himself beside me. " You seem..worried about something Balloon.." Worried? Of course not! I shake my head. "I'm not worried about anything. I'm fine''..stop worrying about me..jeez.." {HEAVY SIGH} "Well..did you have a nightmare or something?" ''TRAPPED. I start sweating. "No, I had a great dream." {GROAN} "What did you dream about Balloon?" STOP PRESSING ME OJ.. "Oh, you know, family. We all reunited and such." He stays quiet for a moment. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go--" "Stop." HUH? I look back at him, frowning. "W-What's wrong OJ?" {SIGH} "..I don't believe you. At ALL." WHAT?!?! I stare at him. "Believe what? All I said was I had a dream." {DARK CHUCKLE} "That's my point. I don't believe you. I'm pretty sure you had a NIGHTMARE.." CAUGHT. I instantly flush. "Well, um, uh.." {FACEPALM} "I knew it. I totally knew it. You had a nightmare, and you chose to hide it from me." ...... {WHIMPER} OJ raises an eyebrow. "Balloon..why are you crying?" ..As if YOU care.. {SNIFFLE} "W-Why would you care OJ..just leave me alone right now.." {EXASPERATED SIGH} "Balloon..can you at least tell me WHY you had a nightmare?" ..I don't wanna.. "I-I don't want to talk about it.." {SNIFFLE} OJ hands me a tissue. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you upset Balloon. I care about you, and you care about me..right?" Yeah.. "Of course OJ, you're like an older brother to me.." {CHUCKLE} "I get that alot. Anyways, about your nightmare.." {GRUNT} "Fine. Well, the nightmare kinda involved..my family, and''..they all.." I start to cry again. He gently hugs me. "Aww, please stop crying. I understand. Anyways, thank you for sharing that with me Balloon." ''.... OJ smiles a bit. "If it makes you feel better, why don't you visit home?" Wait..REALLY?! "F-For real..? You'd let me visit..?" He nods. "Why not. You deserve it, and I'd like to see your family too." YAY!! I squeeze OJ in a hug. "Thank you so much! I'm in your debt forever.." {GIGGLE} "No problem Balloon. I don't want you to snap of homesickness.." .... My face grows hot. "Y-Yeah, that makes sense.." OJ walks around the room. "So, do you need to pack anything or--" I cut him off. "No, our house is stocked with supplies." OJ flushes. "Right.." *DOOR OPENS* "We can leave now, if you want." He smiles warmly. "Okay then." {DOOR CLOSES} We walk down the stairs, into the living room. Everyone turns to us. OJ clears his throat. "Me and Balloon are going on a trip. We will stay for a few days. Please be on your best behavior while I'm gone." Everyone nods, smiling. "Have fun!" "Goodbye!" "Stay safe!" {DOOR OPENS} OJ glances at me again. "Balloon? Are you ready to see your family again?" Yes, of course. I miss them so much. I look him in the eye. "As ready as I'll ever be." *DOOR CLOSES* OJ and I board the private jet, a million thoughts pop into existence. Uhh, who are you again? I don't have a brother. I don't remember having a son. You're not welcome in this house anymore. OJ stares at me awkwardly. "You nervous Balloon?" I frown. "No.." I'm more than just NERVOUS. And before I can question it, the plane takes off. Category:Blog posts